Becky
Appearance Becky/Beck, a purple/pink Dumbo Rat, wears all black, has three piercings in each ear and has a black sketchbook that if she draws in it, whatever she creates, comes to life. She also always wears an anklet on her right ankle, a necklace with some form of yin-yang, and bares a scar on her left hand, right across the back of her hand, below her thumb. Over the years she has gone from black hair, to brown, to black again, to red and now black with purple highlights in her hair. Her eyes are a Green, ranging anywhere from grey-green to forest green. Becky's also a half Nosferatu, her mother was bitten and turned while she was pregnant with her, then later was cured of the vampirism. Becky was originally human. However, the curse from the sketchbook turned her into a rat. Her 'rat' form varies depending on her state. If she sneezes, in a puff of smoke and a loud pop! she becomes a small, above average sized feral rat. In this form, the only thing she keeps is her necklace. If she sneezes again, she becomes her normal "anthro" self. If she has a sneezing fit, she turns into a taur. In her taur form, she wears only her shirt. Sneezes again and she's back to her anthro self. Should she sneeze in her sleep, she then becomes a male, and he follows the same rules as the others. She also has one more form; a Dire rat, which works the same as the Hulk does... extreme anger, if she's hurt, or if she's feeling protective, she will become a huge rat, anywhere from the size of a large dog to the size of a horse. While in this form she retains only her primary reason for changing, and will destroy whatever triggered these emotions; unless they were friends. The dire form is exceptionally dangerous, as blinded with rage, it is constantly being pumped with adrenaline, and may take some time to revert back. Male or Female, this form can be triggered at any time. She also has a child; Dante. Dante when seen, is a blue anthro rat. He was conceived after her transformation into a rat, while his father is human. Dante is currently on Earth, being raised by Becky's grandmother. Beck Beck is still the same person, however, Beck is the name that Becky chose to be called while changed into a male. Beck's slightly taller than Becky by an inch. As Beck, he's completely homosexual. His voice is also deeper, and has more of a muscled build. His tail is also longer. Despite all these differences, Beck is still the same in personality, likes, dislikes, and powers as Becky. On Magica Becky on Magica, along with Logan and Aaron, continually break the Fourth Wall. While on Magica, they have become immortal thanks to the planets natural magical energy, and because of this, she has become a Goddess. Very few of the Ryder Residents know about her being the true creator, however, so she tries to keep this a secret. Personality Becky is bold, strong willed, and even more so, Direct. If something bothers her, she'll be the first to bring it to attention. Becky's not afraid of being blunt, but tries to be in a way that it doesn't harm someone's feelings. She's also short tempered. While Becky tries to brush off little things that irritate her, they tend to build up until she becomes a screaming and terrifying person. While angry, like most people, she tends to say things that she truly doesn't mean. Becky tries to go out of her way to avoid burdening someone with her problems, thus only her close friends know how she really thinks, but once she opens up, it's not hard to understand her. She's vastly mature for her age and tends to be overly motherly to those she cares about. Generally, she's very easy going which makes her very friendly and open minded. Likes and Dislikes Becky is fairly easy to please. Due to her protective nature, she's also very easy to irritate. Becky likes straightforwardness, as well as new and open ideas. Overly complex details tend to annoy her, but not to the point she ignores them. She tends to love well cooked meals as well as snacks of sweet and sour foods, but loathes spicy foods. Her favorite type of dishes are from American and Japanese origin. She tends to love fantasy and is an avid player of games and table-top role plays. However, she tends to be on the low end of strategy and mathematical problems, thus she rarely engages in such an activity. Powers Being a half vampire, or Dampire, has given her above average endurance, strength, and speed. Because she was born a Dampire, she can hide it very well. She can eat, but prefers to eat red meat to help satisfy the vampirism. She also has a kinship with rats; able to speak to them due to the Zodiac Books. She also harbors any powers that the Zodiac Books give her. While on Magica, she is incapable of being harmed. The reason for this, given that she is the creator, the only way to explain it is through Divine Intervention. Should something happen where she is harms way, somehow she will walk away unscathed, the accident looking as though she was in the right place at the right time. Weaknesses As a Dampire, she has no vampire weaknesses. Her true weaknesses however branch from her Fibromyalgia, and her knees. Rarely does her Fibromyalgia cause her problems while she's on Magica, but her knees are a different story. Already having surgery once on her left knee, both knees now share the same problems. They 'pop' and 'lock' as she calls it, causing her extreme pain and limits her maneuverability. Her left knee is still worse than the right, but equally they both give her problems. Trivia *''Becky's name is Becky Nosferatu. Becky is also the name of the true creator, but her real name is Rebecca Lee LeClair.'' **Becky's name was actually created from Second Life. In SL, she is found under Becky Nosferatu. **Nosferatu as her surname is a pun. The real Nosferatu are a form of ugly vampires, who's base creature is that of a rat, not a bat. **Despite her name being "Becky," She is never called "Rebecca." This is due to the other Rebecca, who is a Yoni. *''Becky is actually a personified form of MistressVixen herself.'' **Among the furry community, Becky would be referred to as a "Fursona." This is a play off of the word "Persona." **Becky is identical to the person she represents, other than body shape, species, and powers. *''Becky and Vixen both share the exact same birthday; May 19th, 1986.'' **Vixen however is millions of years older due to the time differences between Earth and Magica. **Becky celebrates her birthday, where Vixen has completely forgotten hers. *''Becky's Zodiac represents the Rat, when in truth, she's really a Tiger.'' **Becky's also a Taurus in the Celestial Zodiac. *''Becky is also the only odd-colored Zodiac.'' **There are unclaimed Zodiacs however. This might change. **Becky also claims she's "Not pink," that she's "Purple." This is actually inaccurate. She's a shade of Dark Magenta. *''Becky wears all black, most of the time.'' **Other colors she's seen wearing: Purples, Golds, Tans, Greys, Dark Blues. **Rarely does she wear anything with sleeves. If she does, it's a thick black trench coat. **Becky wears jeans/cargos all the time. Each pair of pants she wears all has a single pocket with a linked Bag of Holding inside. That way all her stuff can be organized by a single Bag of Holding in her room. **If she ever wears a dress, it's never a short skirt, but an ankle-length skirt. *''Becky associates herself with Yin-Yangs due to being 'haunted' by the number 69.'' **The number tends to appear in random numbers she happens to be associated with. Snapshot_ (21).png|Beck, Rendered in SecondLife. Snapshot_ (23).png|Becky in her feral form. Becky_LoganIcons copy.jpg|Paired Icons for Becky and Logan by MistressVixen chibi wallpaper.png|Chibi style of Logan, Becky and Aaron. Dire BeckyRAT.jpg|Dire rat form of Becky. Goodnight Small.jpg|Drawing of Becky missing Logan by MistressVixen Mother and Father copy.jpg|Becky and her exHusband with their son, Dante. newspaper'd copy.jpg|Becky swatting Vixen on the nose with a Newspaper. Category:Characters Category:MistressVixen's Characters